Where's My Love
by Bluejay141519
Summary: Alec and Magnus are partners. As in, bonded through time, soul marks on the inside of their forearms, partners. They always find each other. Always.


**For: superwhumper06**

 **Prompt:** A and B are soulmates and they can feel each other's emotions and also their pain. Then something happens to A while B is away and it's a frantic dash to get back to A on time :)

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Alec became a shadowhunter, he didn't think he knew everything. But he did believe that everything could be solved so long as everyone followed the rules.

When he turned eighteen he woke up in a cold sweat so bad his sheets looked like they went through the wash and never dried. It was so bad, his name coming in, that Jace had sprinted in a few moments later, looking wrecked as Alec stared at him, wide eyed and in shock, until the pain hit him, and he screamed.

" _Who are you?"_ was written in scrawling black ink, thin but beautiful. Jace had laughed, with tears in his eyes, as the pain subsided and he read the words.

" _You've got a good one there."_ Jace had said, laughing still, and even though Jace didn't have words, they never came in, like some, Alec was happy they were there. At the time, it was something that was normal, when he felt so much like a freak.

Years later, and there was suddenly a glittering warlock, eyes wide with excitement that made his stomach flutter in a way he really wanted to ignore.

Months after that, and he's staying with Magnus more often than not. He's happy - he was, really, really happy.

The thing is that, he was really happy, and he thinks if he survives this, he can go back to being really happy again.

Surviving this, is going to the key in that sentence.

"You know Iz, I love you an all, but this is a _lot more-_ fuck! - a lot more than two _little baby demons_." Jace snaps, and it sounds somewhere to his left, but Alec's head had been doing weird things ever since he was thrown into the brick wall of the alley (the first time).

"I did _not_ say that-"

"Right, right my bad, it something along the lines of _It'll be so easy, why are you even coming along Jace, me and Alec can do it just fine-"_ Every other word is cut by a grunt or a swear as Jace clearly continues to fight, and probably doesn't even realize that Alec's lack of input isn't from his normally quiet nature, but because in fact the last demon that Jace got with his sword wasn't quite dead, and stuck its tail straight through Alecs sternum while he was busy firing a volley of arrows at the open end of the alley they're fighting in.

So really, it's more that Alec just can't breath, and there's a stupid amount of demons in the alley right now, and really, Jace's enthusiasm for the never ending fight is _uncanny._

Alec needs him to be a little less focused on the fight though, and more focused on the fact that his parabatai is concussed and bleeding out and look Alec _knows_ this is bad, but if he can just get to Magnus in time, then it'll be an easy-ish fix (or not really easy, because he can feel the venom from the demons tail seeping through him, and by the angel does this _hurt_ ).

Magnus.

 _Oh for fucks sake-_

There's a screeching noise to his right - Izzys going at it, and her whip snagging a demon thats trying to run. He loves watching Izzy fight - it's so satisfying to see her just go through enemies with grace, and even more satisfying when in training she could beat all the boys who would make fun of her for being a fighter _and_ a girl.

That said, right now its not so much a choice to be watching her so much as it's just like his head is turned that way and he can't really move. Or breath. Or think rationally.

Honestly, he really should be panicking right now, given how sluggish his body's become and how numb everything is and how his vision keeps blurring and smearing and he's loosing bits of time to darkness that might be his eyes closing but he doesn't really know.

He should be panicking, but he's not. Magnus knows, so therefor Magnus is coming, so therefor there isn't any reason to be panicking.

It's fine. Magnus is coming, and it's all fine.

It's fine, right up until it isn't, and his eyes wont open, and Jace is yelling his name, and maybe nows the time to be scared, but he's just so numb, so empty, except for the feeling of Magnus in the back of his head, whispering, strong and steady.

 _I'm coming my love._

…..

Magnus was having a good night. Well, as good as he could for Alec being out on a hunt on the first night in two months that the high warlock of brooklyn didn't have something that needed doing.

Still, relaxing on the couch catching up on modern Television shows with a glass of wine and the Chairman lounging across the sofa behind him, it was nice (nice in the way that it should've been but wasn't, because his Alec his was out on a hunt and anything could go wrong, and he was spending every second telling himself that Alexander would be fine, he was strong and capable and talented and nothing would happen).

It was good. He was trying to make it good.

Then he got up to get more wine, telling himself that he wasn't using his magic simpley because he didn't want to, not because he might need it if Alec gets hurt. He pouring, deciding between another episode of Say Yes To The Dress and finding a book to reread, and there's a rushing sensation that comes from behind him, sliding up his spine and pricking the skin on the back of his neck. He manages to grab onto the counter before the pain hits, but the wine bottle wobbles and falls to the floor with a damning shatter right as it happens.

It burns white hot at first - like someone stuck a heated metal rod through his chest - but then it spreads, radiating fingers of flame through his veins that makes him lose his breath and jerk backwards. Magnus shuts his eyes tight, and forces back against the bond, running his fingers of the blue amulet on his wrist and sparking it with a bit of magic. The pain dims considerably as the blocker does it job, and Magnus is left gasping, a horrible feeling centered in his sternum and dread flooding through his body like a drug.

 _Alec!_ He calls, hoping that the other can hear him, hoping that he can _feel_ what Magnus is sending - a plea to hold on, to just keep breathing, that he's going to get there, he's going to help him, _just stay calm Alexander, I'm coming to get you._

He gets nothing in reply, no feeling, just a weird sense of calmed numbness, and when he looks down, he can see that stone on his wrist is no longer glowing brightly. It's not blocking pain anymore - which means Alexander isn't feeling it.

"No." He breathes, rushing through the apartment, doing his best not to panic. "No, no, _no-_ "

He snags the first thing he finds thats Alec's. It just a plain black shirt, but when he hold it in his hands and bows his head and says the quickest tracking spell he's ever done in his life, it's brings so much of his soulmate to life (the smell of sweat that mixes with soap and pine wood and wet stone that floods his mind with memories) that he finds him almost instantly.

When he reaches for Alec, he's barely there (it's been only a few minutes, _how_ , _how is it this bad_ -) but Magnus reaches for him nonetheless.

 _I'm coming my love. Just hang on. I'm coming to get you._

…

When it's all said and done, and Alec is still fighting for his life laid out on the couch in Magnus' apartment, the warlock quietly contemplates the fragility of life.

It's not the same with Alec really - and alec will never know this, not so long as Magnus is around and kicking - but his soul has walked the earth many times, and is just as pure and beautiful as the day he first came into existence. Alec is Magnus' soulmate, and everytime he dies, it hurts so badly to watch the words disappear on his skin.

Magnus sets a timer, and a long suffering eighteen years later, new ones are written on his skin.

They always find each other though. And each time Alexander is a little bit different, a new quirk or another profession or something that's not the same from before but that Magnus loves just as much.

This Alexander though...this is his everything. He's strong but soft, caring but powerful, and he sharp with his eyes and his head, and he's a _shadowhunter_ , and Magnus loves him so much that sometimes he feels like he can't carry the weight of it.

Like right now, when the wound is mostly healed but the poison is still coursing through his veins, and there's nothing Magnus can do except let him sweat it out and hope is heart doesn't fail or is permanently damaged. He's out of magic - or really, he's out of energy, and he doesn't trust what little he has left to be able to properly control his power - as healing the wound and making a potion to replenish blood supply _and_ basically _forcing_ Alec to swallow and keep it down cost most of what he had.

Alec moan, eyes fluttering weakly but never opening. Magnus can feel the fuzziness of his fever pushing at his brain, but he blocks it out with ease. This is about Alec. Not him or his fatigue.

It's old fashioned, maybe, but Magnus has Jace get a dish towel and bowl of water and lets him wet it and wring it out, dabbing gently at his parabatai's forehead in a way that looks almost mechanical, but that Magnus is sure is as caring as Jace can manage without breaking down. Izzy is one the phone with someone at the institute, still explaining what happened and what they need to next, but Magnus can feel the worried glances being cast their way every few seconds.

"He's going to be okay right?" Jace asks quietly, staring at his brothers pale skin and pained face, running a hand through his hair while he doesn so.

Magnus closes his eyes and _remembers-_

 _The dark alley, Alec, grey skin and blue lips from blood loss, dark red all around him and clothes sopping wet with a mix of the life fluid and black, sticky ichor. Jace pressing desperately to the wound, begging for Alec to wake up, Izzy looking up at him as he walks through the portal with tears smearing her mascara down her face._

" _Save him."_

-how it never stops being so terrifying, how seeing Alexander dead, _dying_ , lets him know just how much it hurts to have one half of his soul torn from his body while he keeps on living.

"Magnus?" Jace asks again, and he blinks, sliding to the floor next to the blonde and grabbing Alec's hand.

"He'll be fine." Magnus murmurs, squeezing warmth into Alec's cold fingers, his own tracing the words with care. "I've got him now."

* * *

 **For the sprint whump exchange :D I tried my best at least, even though I think I'm way out of my depth with this fandom.**


End file.
